What now?
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: (AU) After graduating from high school Sasuke is unsure of what he's going to do with his life. Constantly bickering with his older brother Itachi over small issues, Sasuke just wants a break. His best freinds Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are his main supporters but what happens when Sakura starts hanging with his older brother? Sasuke's emotions are going whack.
1. Where do we go?

**A/N:** Hi guys! So sorry for the lack of activity. I've been in a bad mood and yeah, so please excuse me for not writing anything! This is a Naruto fanfic, AU style. Mainly from Sasuke's veiw xD I know I mostly write TWD Bethyl stuff but I cannot help it I adore Naruto all over again.

Plot: (AU) After graduating from high school Sasuke is unsure of what he's going to do with his life. Constantly bickering with his older brother Itachi over small issues, Sasuke just wants a break. His best freinds Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are his main supporters but what happens when Sakura starts hanging with his older brother? Sasuke's emotions are going whack. Itachi has a secret that not everyone knows about, but that won't last long due to Sasuke's digging around.

Rating: **M**

Reason: For language, violence, and sexual-ish situations (no real sex though, but it is implied!).

Language: English.

Pairings: SasuSaku, more to be mentioned as the story goes on~

Anything else?: OOCness. Random details here and there about things that you probably don't care about. Text messages will be in italics and as well as script form. I really just felt like putting them that way. So it will look REALLY out-of-place.

* * *

_What the Hell do I do now?_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ran his fingers through his spikey dark blue hair, he was a little on edge at the moment. He and his, well almost, whole senior class had just graduated earlier today. So many thoughts of _what now! What am I going to do with myself? Do I follow Dad? Make my own plans? What! _Raced through the young adult's head, normally he was calm and collected but now he felt like he could lose his mind. Sasuke swung his legs absent-mindedly waiting on an old wooden bench in the upper part of Konaha City. Naruto and Sakura should already be here by now shouldn't they? Sasuke pulled out his phone (he had actually just gotten it earlier that day from his parents for graduating at the top of his class) and examined the screen. He had a text message from Sakura, the girl had sent him of picture of her and Naruto obviously taking a selfie.

Sasuke leaned back and stared at the screen, both had chosen to do a duck face for the picture maybe hoping they could make the nerves on the Uchiha calm down. He shook his head and decided to text her and ask her where they were, after all Naruto and Sakura were his only friends. Besides his older brother Itachi, but the fought too often for him to be considered.

_Sasuke: Hey, where are you guys? I'm in front of the Ramen shop like we agreed. Hurry up!_

_Sakura: Sorry Sasuke! We're like a block away! Naruto had to stop and give a girl from Suna City directions. We will be there shortly I promise or you can kick my ass!_

Sasuke's cheeks pinkened, it wasn't very often the pinkett girl cursed. The word wasn't what made him blush though, it was the thought of her _ass_ that made his blush. He had admired her plenty of times, she had been almost second to him in grades. She was so close to being there, but her social life always got her distracted. Sasuke knew the girl had a huge crush on him, what girl in Konaha City didn't? The thing was though unlike the other girls Sasuke actually paid her attention. Maybe it was just because they were friends or maybe it was her eye pleasing curves, he wasn't sure. He groaned and shook the thoughts away, he really didn't want to mess up such a great friendship with romance. She was his friends nothing more. His phone vibrated almost making him jump.

_Sakura: Sasuke! I see you!_

Sasuke looked up and saw the pinkette waving at him excitedly dragging their blonde best friend Naruto. He looked exhausted, though it was probably because the kid barely woke up before Twelve everyday. Plus graduation had been at an almost ungodly hour, at least to most of the groaning teenagers it had been. Sasuke got up and raced over to them not caring if a vehicle smashed him right there or not. He was just glad to see them, even though most of the time he usually appeared to belittle them they still stuck around him.

Sakura smiled sweetly and gave Naruto a noogie "He had to get the girl's phone number!" She laughed putting extra emphases on the word _had_.

Sasuke shook his head and stared at the blonde trying to escape the girl's clutches. "You need to leave things be Naruto. We made plans and you know I hate waiting." He ran his fingers through his hair again.

Naruto escaped Sakura's clutches and groaned. "Hey! Unlike you Sasuke I am very interested in women!" He looked around the square and pointed at a small thrift shop. "Let's go there!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, did her really just call him gay? The Uzumaki wasn't going to make it through the day if he didn't shut his trap. "Listen we made plans at my house. Or are you so distracted by trying to see up every girl's skirt that you don't even remember where you live?"

Sakura sighed and punched Naruto in the arm. "Naruto! It's very rude to insult someone's sexuality. Though I highly doubt Sasuke is gay. Just leave him be."

Sasuke looked at the girl, wait, the young woman (that's what she had blossomed into) and felt his cheeks warm again. Everything about her had changed since they were younger. She wasn't so childish around him anymore, hell Sakura's whole attitude had even changed. She didn't scream anymore when she saw him, she didn't tackle him to the ground and hug him tightly, she just smiled and waved at him. It almost bothered him the way she had changed towards him. He looked back at Naruto and glared at him. Had Naruto been the one to steal her affections away from him? Sasuke's phone vibrated bringing him out of his thoughts.

_Itachi: Sasuke, mom and dad want to talk to you after Naruto and Sakura go home. You know how dad is about technology, I don't see why he bought a cell phone if he isn't going to use it. It doesn't matter anyways. Just get here alright?_

_Sasuke: Yeah, yeah. Tell them that we're on our way home. Though I honestly don't know how long we're going to hang out. Naruto wants to try the PlayStation 4 and Sakura wants to watch movies. So I don't know how long it will take us to be done hanging out._

_Itatchi: That's fine. I'll let them know. Oh yeah mom dropped her phone in the sink while she was doing dishes..again. I'll let you be until you get home._

Sasuke put his phone away and looked at Naruto and Sakura, they were both checking their phones. He was curious of who was texting Sakura making her blush and smile madly. Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention. Naruto looked up and put his phone away and began walking to Sasuke's house. Sakura glanced up at him and followed Naruto still engaged in her phone. It must have been interesting whatever it was because she didn't look up on when they came to stop lights and stop signs. Sasuke slowed his walk so he was in sync with her steps.

"So Sakura, what's so interesting?" Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura laughed softly and smiled. "Ino. She sent me a picture of her Chouji. Since he's moved away he's lost a lot of weight."

Sasuke nodded and stretched lazily. "He has? That's cool. Are they like dating now or something?" He really didn't care but he just wanted to hear her sweet silky voice.

She nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Mhm, they started dating during our second semester. She seems really happy with him." Sakura slid her phone into her pocket and smiled more. "I'm glad she found someone to make her happy. He may not exactly be Prince Charming but who am I to judge?" She swung her hands and tilted head. "It's a little embarrassing that the pig found someone before I did though." Sakura slumped a little and groaned.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the chuckle it was always funny when Sakura called someone a name. Just the way she said it and the look she got on her face when the words left her lips. How could someone not laugh? "Sakura, is that what you're worrying about? Getting a boyfriend?"

Sakura shrugged and looked at Naruto, who was far ahead of them. "It wouldn't hurt you know. My confidence needs a little boost."

Sasuke pulled out his phone and checked the time, they were already close to his home. He was sure as soon as they walked in he would be bombarded with questions about what took him so long and why he didn't call someone or something of the other. His mother still treated him like a baby, and it was because out of him and Itachi he was the baby. He sighed and picked up the pace pulling Sakura with him, who grabbed onto Naruto. Sasuke grinned seeing the gates to his home, he wanted so bad to just lay down and sleep. Maybe pull Sakura with him into the nap, maybe not.

Naruto ran to the door and began fidigting with his orange and blue hoodie, the thing that had confused Sasuke was that it was hot out yet the numskull had worn a hoodie. Sasuke himself had chosen to wear a dark blue tank top with dark grey skinny jeans. He wasn't dressing to impress anyone, the girls practically fainted at his feet anyways so what did it matter? Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled, she had put on a white tank top with a pink crop top over it (one Sasuke had bought for he when they went shopping at the mall one time.) with a pair of fadded blue jean shorts. She had her shoulder length hair pulled into a messy bun and chose to wear a small amount of make-up, she didn't need it though she was beautiful already.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and opened the door leading Naruto and Sakura into the living room. Itachi looked up from his phone and smiled at the guests. Sasuke hated when Itachi was home, he always bugged him and tried to embaress him like a big brother (which is exactly what he was so why is he complaining?).

"Good afternoon Naruto and Sakura. It's very nice to have you two over. Naruto, may I ask why you're wearing a hoodie? Its Eighty degrees at least outside? Oh and Sakura you look very nice, thought the make-up isn't neccesary. You look fine without it." Itachi smiled and slid his phone into his pocket.

Sakura's cheeks pinkened a little. "Thank you."

Sasuke grumbled and pushed Sakura and Naruto towards his room. "Go in."

Naruto walked in with Sakura following. Sasuke turned to Itachi and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and sighed. "What's the problem Sasuke? I'm trying to give her confidence? I can tell she isn't feeling like she's the prettiest girl. I know you like her Sasuke, you should compliment her more."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You don't know anything! She's just my friend."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Then why are you so upset that I complimented her?"

Sasuke's cheeks dusted with pink. "I don't like her, I just don't want to see her getting hurt."

Itachi hummed silently and shook his head. "Oh foolish little brother if only you knew."

Sakura walked out with a small smile placed on her face. "Itachi? Would you like to get ice cream later today? Sasuke and Naruto are going to go to the gym so I'll be pretty bored."

Itachi smiled and nodded "Sure, sounds good. Sasuke really doesn't like sweets so it won't be something he'd enjoy."

Sasuke scowled and rolled his eyes, she was going to go hang out with Itachi. Alone, getting ice cream, why didn't she just ask him on a date? "Sakura, I can cancle the gym thing. Naruto can get over it if you want to get ice cream."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and shook her head. "No it's okay Sasuke, I know you don't like ice cream, or sweets at that." She smiled and rubbed her arm.

Sasuke sighed and walked into his room, not exactly what he wanted. His best friend, and chrush (well could he call her a chrush even?) is going to go on a "date" (could he even consider it that?) with his brother. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smirked, the look said it all. Naruto knew what Sasuke felt for Sakura. The scowl Sasuke wore and the way he acted right now must have given it away. Sasuke was screwed, royally screwed.

* * *

**Ahh I hope you like this! Positive reviews please, constructive criticism! Not just flat out being a rude little prick. I don't appreciate that. So I dunno what I should do next? Help me by picking an option!**

**1) Revel Itachi's secret?**

**2) Sasuke ditches Naruto and goes to find Sakura and Itachi!**

**3) Bring in more characters!**

**4) Make Sasuke do the digging! **


	2. Oh dear

**A/N:** Thanks to the lovely reviews I got! I know my grammar can be a little bad here and there sometimes. I rush because I stress, so excuse all errors. Thank you for reading this!

Plot: (AU) After graduating from high school Sasuke is unsure of what he's going to do with his life. Constantly bickering with his older brother Itachi over small issues, Sasuke just wants a break. His best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are his main supporters but what happens when Sakura starts hanging with his older brother? Sasuke's emotions are going whack. Itachi has a secret that not everyone knows about, but that won't last long due to Sasuke's digging around.

Rating: M

Reason: For language, and violence.

Language: English.

Pairings: SasuSaku, more to be mentioned as the story goes on~

Anything else?: I decided to add some more characters AND send Sasuke to the ice cream shop. I wanted to increase the suspicion of Itachi and his friend. Random details here and there about things that you probably don't care about. Text messages will be in italics and as well as script form. I really just felt like putting them that way. So it will look REALLY out of place. **Minor-Major OOCnees possible! **Starts off with text messages, so of course script form and italics. Oh and Original characters thrown in for dialogue that is a little wanted. Oh and of course added in more Naruto characters. Used all three of Deidara's little speech habits.

* * *

_I'm not really sure how to feel about this_

* * *

_Sasuke: Hey Sakura, what ice cream shop did you go to?_

_Sakura: We're over in the west part of Konaha City. Its owned by Yasuo, I think it's called "Sweet Fillings"?_

_Sasuke: Wait. You're in the west part of Konaha City? Isn't that the..._

_Sakura: No. Sasuke. It isn't and it wouldn't matter anyways. Now if you excuse me, I have a blue moon ice cream cone to enjoy along with a raspberry slushy! I'll talk to you later!_

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair by now it was messy, he couldn't leave it alone for more than ten seconds. He walked the streets waiting to see a taxi (his car had been wrecked by a thief, and his parents were trying to find him one he would like). Sasuke whistled when he saw the yellow car driving slowly looking for customers. The driver pulled over and looked at Sasuke waiting on the young adult to get in. Sasuke walked over and opened the door to the yellow cab and got in.

"Where to kid?" His voice was raspy like he smoked at least two or three packs of cigaretts in one day.

"I think the place is called Sweet Fillings over in the west part of the city?" Sasuke's voice had a bit of an edge to it. He was annoyed with Sakura's choices now. His own brother? (Sure he knew he didn't always treat her the best but that didn't mean go after his brother!).

"The ice cream place?" The man had pulled back out onto the main road that lead to the west part of the city.

Sasuke only nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text message from Shikamaru Nara (which he found very odd). Sasuke opened it and read it slowly. The boy was asking him if he wanted to share a dorm in college. Shit, college. Sasuke groaned softly and leaned his head back. College. _I just want a break now! I mean I want to go and get my degree in Law! I need to go!_ Sasuke sighed and choose not to answer the kid (he had the habit of calling people kids even if they weren't something he picked up from his English teacher Kakashi). He barked orders at everyone, expecting top grades from everyone. When it came to projects Sasuke only worked with Shikamaru and Neji Hyuuga, the two were right below him in grades. He expected only the best from his partners.

Sasuke leaned over to the window and watched the scenary pass him by, it was evening and some of the lights were starting to come on. Many on the streets rushed to get where they were going. It was pointless though, didn't they know they always had tomorrow to finish things up? Though somethings disappeared in a day if you weren't there. Sasuke examined the lights with much boredom, he found the city at night a beautiful sight but now it just bored him. He smirked as thought about all the times that he, Naruto, and Sakura had snuck out at night. Those were the days weren't they? When she would cling to him in fear that they might get caught by a cop or someone, and he would just smirk and make fun of her. Fear was such a small silly thing, taking over the senses when one was anxious or actually afraid.

"Hey kid, we're here. Ten bucks." The driver's voice rang through his ears making them want to pop.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed the man his precious money and got out of the cab. He would have to make up an excuse for why he was here. She knew he hated sweets, detested them. Sasuke walked in and spotted them easily, how hard could it be to spot the pink hair? He noticed someone different with them though. A blonde who (in Sasuke's words) looked as flamboyant as could be. He had his long blonde hair up in a high pony tail, wore a pair of faded capris with a purple tank top. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey." He chuckled when she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura glared at him but it softened quickly. "What are you doing here? You HATE sweets!"

Sasuke took the seat beside her and shrugged. "They have good tea here."

The blonde leaned forward and examined Sasuke, a small grin taking over his features. "Are you Sasuke, yeah?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yes, what's it matter to you?"

Sakura elbowed him. "Sasuke be nice to him he was just asking a you a question. Sorry Deidara, Sasuke's always like this. Mean."

The one who Sasuke now knew as Deidara only laughed. "It's okay. Itachi isn't much nicer, un." He poked Itachi's arm and smiled.

Itachi continued to eat his ice cream, giving the blonde no attention. Sasuke looked around for Yasuo, he really wanted tea. The Sweet Fillings tea was supposed to be the best in Konaha City. Sakura swung her feet as she ate her ice cream, she had changed her clothes since Sasuke's house. She now wore a pair of pink shorts with a white tank top that had a pink heart on it (Summer brings the heat, and plenty of tank tops). Her hair lay lazily on her shoulders, a small curl visable. Her hair was always straight, she must have washed it and not straightened it yet.

Deidara's loud voice was enough to make Sasuke want to send the man flying. Sasuke looked over at the man, he was trying to get some sort of reaction out of Itachi. He rolled his eyes, the man must have had a crush on Itachi or something.

"Oh hello Sasuke!" Yasuo smiled and walked over to Sasuke. "May I get you anything?"

"Tea please. Do you guys do green?" Sasuke looked at her and leaned against his hand.

"Of course we do! We have all kinds of tea!" Yasuo's cheeks were pink.

Sasuke nodded. "Then green tea please." He had this effect on every girl. Yasuo wasn't a girl he was actually even interested in. Yasuo was just another girl, Sasuke wouldn't waste his time on her. She wasn't worth it honestly.

"Sasuke!" Deidara poked his side with a big goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke glared at Deidara and sighed. "Don't touch me. What could you possibly want anyways?"

Deidara smiled sweetly and leaned against his head agaisnt his hand. "You look a lot like your brother, yeah."

Sasuke looked at Deidara, he was hoping the man (if you could even call him that) got the point. "We are brothers?"

Deidara laughed softly. "I know, yeah. I mean you look almost like twins. The same emotionless expressions un. It's annoying. Did you parents never show you how to feel, hm?"

Sasuke groaned. "How stupid are you?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, anger danced in his eyes. "Do not insult people for no reason Sasuke. You were raised better."

Deidara sighed softly. "No worries, yeah."

Sasuke looked back at Deidara. "And that. What the hell is that? It's really annoying."

Deidara smiled. "Speech habit un." He got up and walked back over to Itachi. He whispered something in his ear and waved. "I'll see you later un. Don't forget to text me hm!" Deidara looked at Sakura and waved. "Bye Sakura! Its was nice meeting you, yeah!"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "It was nice meeting you too! Don't worry I'll kick Sasuke's ass for you!"

Sasuke's cheeks pinked, there it was again. She cursed, why was it when she did that he blushed? It was just a word, something he that just wasn't supposed to come from her mouth. "Sakura!" He grumbled.

Yasuo walked out with a small glass of tea. "Here you are Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed the glass from her and sipped, enjoying the flavor and scent. Tea always calmed his nerves. "Thank you Yasuo."

Yasuo bowed and retreated to the back of the shop. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was practically glaring daggers at him. He felt like he could almost crumble beneathe her harsh glare. Maybe this whole thing had been a bad idea. He should have just went to the gym with Naruto and worked out. It would have went a hell of a lot better than ditching him to be with Sakura. He enjoyed being around her but the way she was acting now wasn't the Sakura he wanted to be around. Then again she was just sticking up from someone who Sasuke was being mean to.

_What the Hell am I going to do?_

* * *

**I apologize that this wasn't as long as the other. I had a really bad day today. So please excuse the shortness. I will update as soon as possible. **

**Vote?**

**1) Sasuke decides to take Sakura out somewhere.**

**2) Actually start digging Sasuke! Jeez! xD**

**3) Throw Deidara back in, we want more of him!**


	3. All hell just broke loose

**A/N:** Hi guys here's the third chapter! I again apologize beforehand of any errors. I'm bringing Deidara back into this chapter. Why? I adore him that's why! So enjoy this chapter filled Sasuke's suspicion. WARNING VERY SHORT CHAPTER COMPARED TO THE OTHER TWO!

Plot: (AU) After graduating from high school Sasuke is unsure of what he's going to do with his life. Constantly bickering with his older brother Itachi over small issues, Sasuke just wants a break. His best freinds Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are his main supporters but what happens when Sakura starts hanging with his older brother? Sasuke's emotions are going whack. Itachi has a secret that not everyone knows about, but that won't last long due to Sasuke's digging around.

Rating: M

Reason: For language, and violence, and sexual mentions (No real sex! It is implied though!).

Language: English.

Pairings: SasuSaku, more to be mentioned as the story goes on~

Anything else?: OOCness. Random details here and there about things that you probably don't care about. Text messages will be in italics and as well as script form. I really just felt like putting them that way. So it will look REALLY out of place. Uh lets see something I haven't told you yet? Not much haha.

* * *

Sasuke picked up his GameCube controller and sat down, sure the system was out of date now and no more games would be made for it but he didn't care. There was a knock on the door that practically rang through the house, he hadn't realized how alone he was. Except for Itachi who walked out of "his" bedroom (He sometimes stayed with the family. So their parents let him keep his old bedroom.) going for the door. Sasuke looked up and noticed the blonde man, Deidara, standing in the doorway with a gift in his hands. Sasuke tilted his head in curiosity. It wasn't his business, oh wait he had decided to make everything about his brother his business.

Sasuke watched as they stood there arguing about something quietly, now his curiosity had peaked. Deidara pushed past Itachi and stormed over to the couch, he flopped down beside Sasuke mumbling something. Sasuke pressed the start button on his controller, he had picked out Super Smash Brothers. It was his favorite game for the system, he always played as Link and never lost.

"Hey Sasuke un?" Deidara's eyes were prickled with tears.

"Hm?" Sasuke pressed a few buttons on his controller.

"Can I play with you, yeah? I love Super Smash Brothers! My room-mate and I play video games all the time un." Deidara smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Ah sure but be ready to get your ass kicked. I never lose." Sasuke smirked and glanced back at Itachi. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Deidara laughed and grabbed the other controller. "I wouldn't think so!"

After almost two hours of battles and Sasuke's bickering, Deidara came out on top as the winner. Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen, his stomach nagging him for food. Sasuke looked over at Itachi, he seemed to busy with his phone to even know what was going on around it. Though it was Itachi, he always knew what was going on. Sasuke opened the fridge and examined the contents, the only thing that looked okay for his picky taste was a couple of slices of pizza. He shrugged and sat at the table acrossed from Itachi. Deidara walked in and rolled his eyes at Itachi.

"You always have your face stuck in your phone un!" He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I wouldn't always be on my phone is you weren't always up Sasori's ass." Itachi looked up at Deidara.

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a bite of a slice. "Uh guys?"

"Sasori is like my brother and you know that! So don't get pissy with me about that! What about Kisame! You're up his ass." Deidara threw his hands in the air reveling a small tattoo on his hip. It was a black and red butterfly, how lame?

Itachi sighed and stood up. "Just take me home so I can sleep."

Deidara galred and rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for letting me play video games with you Sasuke..it was fun.." He looked at Itachi once more before storming out.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Be good. Don't do anything stupid. Don't break anything, don't leave, just..sit here?" He poked Sasuke in the forehead and walked out.

Sasuke sat there staring at the front doot, what had just happened? Deidara had gotten pissed at Itachi and they began fighting? Why was he so upset anyways, it shouldn't matter that the man was on his phone. He was probably talking to some woman or something. Itachi had girlfriends didn't he? Sasuke sighed and shook the thoughts off, his brother wasn't gay. He knew Itachi better than anyone and he certainly wasn't gay. Close friends do argue too much, he and Naruto always fought, as well as he and Sakura. So what did it matter?

* * *

**Short chapter blah. Not feeling well, but I'll try to update again soon. Guys. No spoilers. So uhhh want options sure you do. Yeahh pick one?**

**1) Sasuke goes to Itachi's house**

**2) Sakura comes over and tells Sasuke something important**

**3) Send Naruto over, the knuckle head can cheer everyone up!**


	4. I'm not really sure

**A/N:** Please excuse the lateness of this chapter! As well as my errors!

**Plot: **(AU) After graduating from high school Sasuke is unsure of what he's going to do with his life. Constantly bickering with his older brother Itachi over small issues, Sasuke just wants a break. His best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are his main supporters but what happens when Sakura starts hanging with his older brother? Sasuke's emotions are going whack. Itachi has a secret that not everyone knows about, but that won't last long due to Sasuke's digging around.

Rating: **M**

Reason: For language, and violence, and mentions of sexual situations (no real sex though!)

Language: English.

Anything else?: OOCness. Random details here and there about things that you probably don't care about. Text messages will be in italics and as well as script form. I really just felt like putting them that way. So it will look REALLY out-of-place. You guys know the drill! Also thoughts in italics, plus little love notes. This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. Sasuke and Deidara are becoming friends now.

* * *

_I'm not really sure_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room and sighed, it had been at least two days since Sakura had text him or even drop by. _What if something happened? I remember her saying this guy named...S something was bullying her. What should I do? Should I call? _He groaned, no he should leave her alone. Sakura was an adult and could handle herself, she had been one of the students under Tsunade. No one messed with Tsunade, therefore no one generally messed with her students. _Didn't she say this guy was from Suna City? _Sasuke absolutely hated Suna City it was a literal desert. Always hot and boring, honestly how could people live there? It was almost like a Hell on Earth with how hot it got.

He knew one thing for sure though, the kids that came out of Suna City were as tough as nails. Sasuke thought back to the time he got into a fight with a kid from over there. His name was Gaara or something like that, Hell he didn't give a damn. Sasuke had straight punched the kid in the face and he didn't even react. It was ridiculous, eventually Naruto pulled Sasuke away and had him keep Sakura in check. The poor girl had gotten hit by the Suna City freak and was knocked out. Sasuke clenched his fist as anger flooded through him, it wasn't right to hit girls. He remembered that both him and Naruto had suffered some wounds, Sasuke suffered broken bones, while Naruto just had cuts and bruises.

Sasuke rolled over and stared at his phone, he was bored. Hell he hated to act childish, but he could _die of boredom_! He reached over and grabed his phone, someone needed to come over and just hang out with him. Sasuke scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he landed on Sakura's number. _Should I? No Sasuke leave her alone! She's a big girl now!_ He frowned at the thought of losing his only female friend, sure a lot of girls hung around him but that wasn't friendship. They just wanted to sleep with him, something he didn't share back with them. Sakura was the only girl he could really get along with, she wasn't a crazy fangirl (anymore). He scrolled back up and decided on his newest gaming pal, a certain blonde.

_Sasuke: Hey Deidara, would you like to come over and play a couple of rounds of Super Smash Brothers? I'm dying of boredom over here! Itachi isn't here and niether is mother or father!_

_Deidara: Oh hi Sasuke! Sure! I'd love to come hang out! Sounds super fun! You providing the snacks? Where's Itachi?_

_Sasuke: Yeah you raid the fridge anyways so I don't think it matters? I think he's at a business meeting now. That or maybe out with some girl. He never brings his girlfriends home so we can meet them. Do you think he's ashamed of us?_

_Deidara: ..._

_Sasuke: Deidara?_

_Deidara: Ah! Oh sorry Sasuke wasn't paying attention! He's not ashamed of you he would never be. I'm pretty sure I know who he's ashamed of and it isn't yu Sasuke. Okay? I'll be over soon._

Sasuke nodded in approval and got off his bed, his room still a mess from his studying last night. He was still studying so nothing left his mind before he reached college. He only had about seven months until it started. His parents made sure that he would start as soon as he possibly could. Sasuke grumbled and walked out of his bedroom, he was glad Itachi wasn't home. He really didn't want a lecture on how to keep his room tidy and _perfect_. _I hate that word so much. Perfect._ It was just another thing for Itachi to seemingly rub in his face, that he was just so _perfect_. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of some off brand soda his mother bought. He didn't get it, they could afford anything so why go off brand? Sasuke shrugged and walked to the living room.

He stared at the blank TV screen and shrugged. Maybe he wasn't really feeling like video games, maybe a movie would be more entertaining? Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark blue hair and walked to the window. It was a bright and sunny day, every person he saw seemed to walk with purpose. Today though, Sasuke had no purpose, no joy in his eyes, no snide remarks ready to send, nothing, that's what he had. Nothing. To say he wasn't depressed would be a lie, his father is always praising Itachi. Yelling at Sasuke to be a better son like his big brother. He slumped in the chair beside the window, he really needed some depression meds.

This was one of those days he should have just stayed in bed for, not rolled out ready to take it on. Oh no, this was just a miserable excuse for a day and he hated it. Sasuke perked up at the sight of a cherry red Mustang pull into the drive way. He instantly knew who was, he had gotten over the fact that Deidara was gay quickly. The older male seemed to show him no interest so Sasuke felt comfortable around him. He had to admit it, Deidara was pretty cool to hang around. They shared favorite video games, bands, and even TV shows. Sasuke loved getting to ride around with Deidara in his car, it was fun.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke was up out of chair. His depressed thoughts left there to sit and stare out the window to brood. He would come back to them later, now he wanted to have some fun. Wether it involved video games or movies he was actually looking forward to it. Human contact he desperately craved, the contact his parents wouldn't give him. Sasuke grinned as he opened the door and almost laughed at Deidara's outfit. He had a pair of bright yellow glasses on, a black and yellow scarf covering his neck, a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and a black tank top with a white heart on it. He reminded Sasuke of a buzzing bee ready to sting.

"What's so funny, hmm!" Deidara pushed past Sasuke, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry you just look like a bee! All the black and yellow!" Sasuke chuckled and walked to the couch.

"Black goes very good with yellow thank you un. Sasuke sweetie you need some fashion advice, yeah." Deidara looked him up and down, sticking out his tongue.

"What with the scarf? Are you a hipster now or something? Or whatever it is they're called?" Sasuke looked over at Deidara who was responding to a text message.

"No, un! I like this scarf. Am I not allowed to wear this, hmm?" Deidara blushed a little and put his phone in his pocket. "You're acting like Itachi now, un! Trying to lable me, hmm!"

Sasuke leaned back and sighed. "Please don't say that. I'm nothing like Itachi."

Deidara sat beside Sasuke and shrugged. "Sometimes whether you like or not you act like him. He's your big brother you're going to pick things up from him, yeah."

Sasuke looked at Deidara and shook his head slowly. "Anywyas. I kind of want to watch a movie before games. Is that okay?"

"Aw do you want to snuggle up with me, yeah?" Deidara laughed softly and poked Sasuke in the arm. "I wouldn't mind snuggling, un."

Sasuke joined in and pushed Deidara away jokingly. "You know I'm into girls!" He got up and walked over to the area where they kept the movies. "What genre?"

Deidara put a finger to his lip as he though. "You know, I'm a little depressed today so give me comedy Sasu, yeah!"

Sasuke grumbled quietly and picked a movie. "Do not call me that again!" He chuckled and put the movie in. "It's so girly!"

Deidara smiled and shrugged. "Yeah but so is DeiDei but that doesn't stop people from calling me it, hmm."

Sasuke shushed him and pressed the play button. "Yeah well you're kind of girly sometimes."

That's how they spent the day, just hanging out. Deidara fell asleep during the second one, mumbling in his sleep about some jerk who he was mad with. Sasuke got up and walked towards his room, he wanted a blanket but Itachi's room kept calling him to investigate. He looked back at the couch to make sure Deidara was really asleep. No movement. Sasuke snuck into Itachi's room and looked around, it certainly was neat except for a few things strewn here and there. He spotted a small collection of notes and smirked. _Here we go!_ He walked over and picked them up, some of them had hearts on them others had smiley faces. Sasuke looked back at the door to make sure no one was coming (even though he knew no one else was home and Deidara was sleeping).

_Dear Itachi,_

_I miss you so much! Won't you come over and see me? I know that things aren't great now but please come over! I love you Itachi!_

Sasuke examined the note again, the hand writing was really girly. Typical hearts over the "i" for the titles, and very loopy letters as well. Sasuke folded the note back up and tossed it. Time to read another and dig deeper. Maybe he would find something out about his brother. _Who are these from though? Why would Itachi keep them anyways? I got plenty of notes like this and trashed them with a laugh in the girl's face._ He shrugged and unfolded another note.

_Dear Itachi,_

_I can't wait to see you again! Just the thought makes my heart flutter with excitement. You know how to wrap someone around your finger. I'm free for a while just text me! I know you think these things are stupid but I like writing them to you. I love you!_

Sasuke smirked, so Itachi did have a girlfriend! Or maybe did. Either way it didn't matter, he had found something out! Sasuke put the notes back in their place, he had read enough. He slipped out quietly and closed the door. _Why wouldn't he tell us about her? Or that he's even had a girlfriend?_ She must have been either really annoying or ugly, maybe both. Sasuke chuckled at the thought of his brother dating someone who looked like Karin. He shuddered, she was far too obsessive for someone like Itachi. Oh well, he would find out sooner or later. _Maybe I'll finally get to meet her!_ Sasuke stopped as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the name that appeared.

_Sakura: Hey Sasuke! _

_Sasuke: Hey._

_Sakura: What are you doing?_

_Sasuke: Hanging out with Deidara, you?_

_Sakura: Walking to your house! _

_Sasuke: Oh? What for?_

_Sakura: I wanted to come see my best friend!_

_Sasuke: Ohhhh! Got ya. Alright I'll see you soon. _

Sasuke stared at the door waiting for the knock to come. To say he wasn't excited would be a lie. He'd honestly missed hanging around the pink hair girl, he was a little confused about why she had tried to talk to him in two days. It bothered him, he worried about her of course he did. What good friend wouldn't worry about their only female friend?

* * *

**Ahhhh chapter four! :D success! Finally ugh my arm hurts darn. **

**Ohhh Sasuke found love notes! He even snuck into Itachi's room. Oh nooo xD**

**So yeah, don't be harsh on me for errors please! I'm sorry for the ones I missed! I'm sleep deprived! Ahhhh**

**So options?**

**1) Itachi finally tells Sasuke. (Probably won't do yet even if people want this now xD)**

**2) Sakura and Sasuke have an awkward moment! (i.e. her falling on top of Sasuke and yeah xD)**

**3) Put in a rainbow unicorn! (this is a joke! xD)**


End file.
